


A Study In Sex

by astroraine



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroraine/pseuds/astroraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basicly all sex, no plot, dont hate me please</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study In Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [extemporaneous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extemporaneous/gifts).



Sherlock kicked open the door to John's room loudly. He entered proclaiming “BORED!”  
“What is it now Sherlock?” asked John slightly fearing his partner's answer.  
“I'm BORED John.” whined the taller man.  
“Go find a murder or something then.”   
That wasn't what John wanted to say to Sherlock. He wanted so badly to say “Fuck my brains out you tall twat!” But of course he couldn't say that. Sherlock, he was fairly sure, was A-Sexual, and John was straight. Well straight for any male besides Sherlock. Sherlock was different. John was in love with Sherlock. Most of the girls he shagged were simply for that purpose. Just a shag.   
“You know very well that there aren't any murders.”  
“Well then make one.”   
John had a hint of frustration in his voice. Sherlock wanted to ask why but he feared it may anger him.  
“I'll just go have some tea and think.”  
Sherlock shuffled off to the kitchen. John lay in his bed thinking. What would happen if he told Sherlock about how he felt? He found himself thinking about Sherlock for the majority of his time awake. He couldn't hide it for long, not from Sherlock. He was too clever to miss the quick glances at him bum when he walked out of the room, or the little flirting.  
“John?” came from the other room  
“Yes Sherlock?”   
“Would you like a cuppa?”  
“Yes please! 2 sugars!”  
“Oh and one more thing!”  
“Yes?”  
“Wanna fuck?”  
“Excuse me?!?”  
Sherlock walked into the room. John noticed he had changed into the purple shirt he loved so much. Sherlock gave him that sly smile he was so good at doing.  
The tall man leaned over to whisper into his friend's ear “You think I hadn't noticed?”  
“H-hadn't noticed w-what”  
“The way you sneak looks at me, the way you try to get a little closer when we're in a long cab ride, the way you study my face, as if you think you'll forget it.”   
Sherlock leaned down and kissed Johns nose ever-so-slightly. He then went and sat on the edge of the bed.   
“Sherlock?”  
“Yes my dear?”  
John felt a shiver down his spine.   
“I-I...”  
John was worried that he'd completely ruin the moment if he asked what he wanted to.  
“It's alright love, you can say anything you want.”  
“I-I thought you were A-Sexual...”  
“Ah, yes. Well you see, I always thought I was. Until I met you. From the moment you limped into the lab, I was changed. Anyway, I thought you were straight?”  
“Well'm... aha.. the thing is, I am... but....not..for you..”  
“Ahh. I see. Well. I think we should move to my room. My bed is more comfortable.”  
Johns heart was racing. He was sure he was dreaming. There was no way this magnificent man, with the beautiful cheekbones, the slim gorgeous body, the wonderful curly black hair, could want him, an old man.  
“John?”  
“Yeh.”  
“Don't think too hard about it. You'll hurt yourself.”  
“You cunt.”  
Sherlock leaned over and kissed him slightly. John propped himself up to deepen the kiss. Their tongues slipping and sliding in and out of each others mouths, they made their way to the downstairs bedroom.  
“Du-uh-ha-lub?”  
Sherlock pulled away panting  
“I'm sorry?”  
“Do...You have.. Lube” John managed to pant out.  
“Oh of course. I've been planning this for a long time now.”  
“You have?”  
Sherlock didn't reply. Instead he picked up the short man and placed him on the bed.


End file.
